


Heist

by Nona5me



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Gangs, Illegal Activities, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sad Stories, clubs, few cliches, friendships, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nona5me/pseuds/Nona5me
Summary: Keith is stupid and acts before he thinks, meeting the Voltron Gang and dragging Shiro in with him. Lucky it's not all bad when Voltron's Sharpshooter is a sight to see.





	1. Revenge leads to bad Ideas

**Keith**

 

_ I don’t like people, that’s why I drive if they don’t make it back to the car in time I have no remorse; no pity for them when their being slow. That’s my job. It’s not my fault if they’re no good at it theirs. _

...

I’ve been driving since I was a kid, probably started around thirteen after I had to take my father to the emergency room. I wasn’t fast enough then, and he died because of it. So from there I learned to drive, then I learned to drive  _ fast _ . When I turned seventeen I drove in the wrong place at the wrong time and got caught up in the Voltron/Galra gang war on the south side. They totaled our car and in the midst of torturing us for answers on whether we were spies from Voltron they cut off my brothers arm, well adopted-families son’s arm. I wanted vengeance though, he was like a brother adopted or not and it was my fault his life was ruined. Shiro was big into baseball at the time but the team deemed it an unfit disadvantage and wont let him play now. 

That’s how I came to be standing on the south side old broken down apartment parking- lot, screaming at the top of my lungs for the leader of the Voltron gang’s leader. When nobody came out I looked around my adrenaline kicking in about the same time as my anger kicking past that breaking point, so I grabbed a crowbar smashing in the window of green and yellow car. I heard a shriek, a lot of cussing and I small kid storming out of a building with a large guy behind her. 

“You did not just smash Patunas window!” I pointed a crowbar at them and the big guy grabbed the back of their calor. “Virus chill he’s got a weapon.” They stopped and looked at the building behind them, “Sharpshooter! Get your ass out here and defend my baby or so help me god I’m take your guns!” There was a yell of frustration from the building and a tall lean boy came out, dark skin in the dusk of the evenings. 

He pointed a gun at me frowning, “you messed up dude that’s her baby.” 

I looked to the small child in disbelief, “it’s a girl.” She screamed running at me and the big guy looped an arm around her waist so that she was kicking and reaching her hands out at me. “I want him dead, you stupid little rat!”

Ignoring her I turned to ‘Sharpshooter’ “I want to speak to your leader.” He snorted looking at the big guy lowering his gun slightly, “go get The King, this kids not going to leave and Virus can’t take another broken window Tank.” He got a nod in reply and carried the girl back inside. Sharpshooter’s gaze turned back to me a smirk exposing dazzling white teeth. “Just so you know she’ll get you back for that man.”

I growled in return, “bite me.” I snapped and his smirk turned into a sneer, “when and where pretty boy.” I clenched my jaw and looked behind him at an older man smiling at me, “Sharpshooter, why don’t you head back up to the roof and keep an eye out.” I looked back at the guy as he took two cocky steps backwards lowering his gun before spinning on his heal and going back inside. 

“How can I help you kid?”

I clenched my jaw again grinding my teeth for a moment before speaking, “your damn war with the Galra ruined my brothers future. I want to get even. Between the two of you I want something for my brothers loss.” The King frowned rubbing his chin, grey and white stubble scraping across his hand, “and how do you suppose we do that?” I clenched the crowbar in my hands tighter until it hurt, “I don’t give a fuck how but I want it done.”

“So you want something from Voltron but you have nothing to give in return? You come into my home destroy my children's things and then ask, no,  _ demand _ me to make up for something you shouldn’t have gotten involved in!” His voice slowly rose as he spoke, I wasn’t sure how to respond to his statement. I would have gone to the Galra and asked for payment but I seen their turf it was too heavily guarded for me to even make it passed the front gate.

“Sharpshooter simple!” He yelled and a bang went of hitting my shoulder I fell to the ground and let out a scream, “that’s a warning shot, next one he won't miss, answer the question. What do you have to offer?”

I glared up at the roof, where the boy stood with a longer gun pointed down at me stood breathtakingly still. ‘The King’ turned walking back to the building “still shot!” he yelled and I rolled to the side and stumbled behind the green car using the crowbar to break the window and heard another high pitched screech from inside as I slid into the seat and over to the drivers side and hotwired the car. 

Yelling came from the other buildings as people came out. Shifting the gears and backing out I turned down the road stopping at the end when a row of people with guns were aimed at me. Putting the car in reverse I swiveled around into one parking lot pulled out and turned into the path road passing the main building’s parking lot and into the grassed field beside everything. “Damn this thing runs like a champ.” I mumbled swiveling in the dirt and gliding to a stop when I seen the gate just passed the tree line. Following said gate, a bullet broke the back window and I flinched looking out at the apartment buildings where ‘Sharpshooter’ knelt beside a street lamp with a sniper, “Jesus!” 

I swiveled the car heading straight for him. His head popping up like a gopher and watched hesitatingly before standing quickly and jumping out of the way, speeding past the people crowding the parking lot I saw a girl with white hair in the middle of the road, slamming on the break and turning the wheel she stood unflinching as the car maneuvered around her. Heading straight for the entrance in a none stop motion. I didn’t stop only ducked under the dash with my foot on the gas to avoid the flying bullets hitting the car. When I peaked over the dash they were all jumping out of the way. I sat up turing on to the road and flooring the pedal speeding away from the apartment complex. Glancing back occasionally.

When I was free and on northside territory I stopped the car at a park and got out walking home quickly, the sun going down further with each step. When I made it home I slipped into the bathroom getting a shout from Shiro, “hey, the rents went on another date night, they won't be home till late!”

“Another one, they’ve been out every night this week!” 

Shiro started to push the door open and I slammed it shut panicking at the blood dripping down my arm to the floor, “hey you alright?!” 

I cleared my throat, “yeah, yeah, I just got to shower real quick I feel gross after that jog?” There was silence and I took my hand off the door stripping my jacket and shirt to look at my shoulder. 

The door opened quickly before I could stop it and Shiro looked at my shoulder in the mirror, “Keith what the fuck happened?” He scrambled further into the already to small bathroom grabbing towles from under the sink and opened the mirroe for peroxide. I didn’t answer him only grabbed the nail kit from the other side of the mirror and pulled out the tweezers digging them into my shoulder. “You got shot!”

“I’m aware.” I said dryly and he slapped the back of my head grabbing the tweezers and a towel soaking up blood before he started digging in my shoulder. “Keith tell me what happened.” His voice was stern in the  _ no bullshit _ manner as he glared at me once before focusing his attention to my shoulder.

A moment of painful digging later and a bullet is dropped into the sink and I panted heavily when peroxide was poured over me. “Son of a bitch. Shiro that hurts!” He glared at me, “fine, Jesus. It was nothing, I was out and got caught in some crossfire. Nothing to worry about, just another part of town to avoid.” Shiro relaxed slightly looking hesitant before wrapping gauze around my shoulder. 

“I choose to believe you but if I find out you’re lying I’ll kick your stupid ass.”

I grumbled at him accepting the threat and rotate my shoulder when he finishes.

He tosses a towel at me leaving the bathroom, “clean up the mess, if they see they’ll go crazy. I’m going to put power rangers on so we can finish the binge.” I nodded kneeling to wipe blood off the floor. Before heading out to the living room.


	2. Fight or...flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Lance is to busy taking care of everyone else it's to late when it comes to taking care of himself.

“Clear shot sir, should I take it?” There was silence the thief getting away with each one fleeting moment. I glance up at Alfor, “no, hold your fire. I think he has more to offer than I originally thought.”  I lower my weapon and watch Pidge and Hunks combo car speed off and listen to the yells that he was leaving behind. “Do you think Hunk can tame her?” Alfor snorts, “only death can tame that child.” He says amusement in his voice, “even then I question it.” I smirked at Hunk trying to keep her away from the closest vehicle. 

“Pidge! Relax, Alfors got a plan.” She settled her feet, and Hunk slowly put her on the ground, “well if you’d been a better shot maybe we wouldn’t have to wait.” She snapped, and I placed a hand over my heart dramatically, “I’ll have you know I did equal amounts of damage to your car as he did.” Her face turned red hands shaking in rage as she started a yelling tangent. Hunk isn't even bothering to hold her back.

“Come on Pidge let's use the tracker and get our wheels back. We’ll start the repairs tomorrow; we might have to hit up a few auto shops to get the parts.”

I walked beside them towards the building, “maybe you guys can add that upgrade this time too. Oh and I’m asking for a stronger base so we can rock out next jam fest. I need the ladies’s, ladies to shake just by standing next to Patuna.”

“Stop being gross Lance, our car is not for your pervy endeavors.” Pidge snorted at Hunks comment, “did you see him flirting through, ‘when and where pretty boy.’” She mocked in a deep tone. I rolled my eyes glancing over to see Allura fixing her bright pink belly shirt showing off the tan smoothnesses of her stomach, and a v cut at the top revealing her perky chest. I took a deep breath, “Jesus Allura you almost got hit.” She frowned at me, “if it’d been you behind the wheel I would have been.”

I returned her frown, “I’m a way better driver than that scrub, I’d be willing to let you ride me so I can show you just how good I am.” She rolled her eyes and Pidge made a gagging sound. She walked passed us her butt shaking as she ran to catch up with her father. “Dude calm your hormones.” I looked Pidge up and down, Baggy jeans, and a thermal green long sleeve pulled up to her elbows, green and black snapback on backwards her dirty blond hair in a ponytail to minimise any girly factors about herself. 

“Well I think you just fixed that, thanks.” She flipped me off glaring at the ground. “Oh yeah mister cargo, you say all those pockets are for bullets but I’m thinking you're hiding your self-respect in there.” Hunk let out a whistle, “it’s not like anyone would want to fuck you either.” She continued crossing her arms. 

I frowned glancing around the building we now stood inside, “I’m going to the roof, I’ll see you guys later.”  I mumbled making my way up the stairs. I heard different noises behind each door, Matt on his video games, Pidge, and Hunk would join in later, a lot of laughing, arguing, sex. I passed them all going to the next floor and out the fire escape at the end of the hall making my way to the roof where my own personal hang out was, nobody was stupid enough to come to the roof. I had a gun on them before they could get off the fire escape, even Hunk and Pidge kept away, Hunk being afraid of heights and Pidge in general even if she wouldn’t admit it was afraid of the quick draw and pin point accuracy of my bullets. 

I slipped into the shed built and looked in the mirror on the back of the door, my cargo jacket slipped off my shoulders and tossed on my bed revealing a lightweight blue button up shirt, I didn’t think I was that ugly, but I guess I was wrong. My skin was flawless and my smile was whiter than Hunks music playlist. I was tone and constantly worked out. But I guess it wasn’t enough, my eyes were to close together and my head to big for my body. My abuela would argue against telling me I was perfect, my mother doing the same, even my father until he found out I was screwing dudes in his house. 

I kicked back on the bed that reached from one wall to the other and sunk low to the ground, the shed wasn’t very big, a 6x6 room with the ceiling just about the same height. Shelves on the walls covered in my belongings. It was small, but I preferred to call it cozy, I could have a room like the others in the building but I had two heaters for the winter and an AC for the summer I was peachy here. 

Still I relied on the people in these buildings they were my family, they accepted me for most of my flaws. I shifted on my bed looking at the glowing stars on the ceiling, it was relaxing until I heard the voices under the floorboards. I stilled quieting my breathing to hear the muffled voices from Alfors room.

“-he stole Pidge's car you know she won't be happy to hear this.” I rolled off the bed slowly my socked foot making a small thump barely audible as I lowered my face to the floor to hear better. “Pidge is a smart girl Allura she seen the potential in the boy it could be really useful. We’re running again in a few weeks, and Lance may be a good driver but I need something that can assure us freedom from the police so we can get everything back here.”

There was a silence probably Alfor pouring himself a drink, some blue alcohol he always drank at the end of the day, he offered it to me once and I passed out after one glass and woke up the next morning in the parking lot with maple syrup in my hair and melted chocolate in my underwear.

“Father I just want you to be careful the Galra are out for blood and we’ve already lost a mother to them, that bank is on their territory, they’ll start a raid on our turf.”

“Lance alone could take down half of them supplied correctly, but honestly I’m not worried about Galra if we give them a fifth of the loot, pay them off like we always do. I just want to warm the new kid up to our standards show him what he’s getting into before he attacks Galra with us.”

Sitting up my back rested on the side of my bed frame, my arm resting on my legs I sighed. Guess I’m not as good as I thought, this guy can probably shoot a gun better too, great, complete replacement in a day. I shouldn’t have mucked that shot when he was in the field. I rubbed my face before standing pulling a duffel from under the bed and opening it stuffing different things in and grabbing my coat. When a knock came on the door and I froze grabbing my gun from my pants and flipping off the safety.

I opened the door a gun pointed at Pidge, Hunk not standing far behind her. She rubbed the back of her head as I slowly lowered my gun putting it back in my waistband with the safety on. 

“Ok, so I’m sorry, what I said earlier was a step to far and-” Pidge started and froze then pushed passed me into my room a frowned as she unzipped my duffel violently, “what the fuck is this Lance!”

“My stuff.” I said smiling at her before reaching around and snatching up my bag and jacket walking out of the shack. “Where do you think your going?!” I slung it over my shoulder as I climbed down the fire escape into the apartments. The racket of loss metal being climbed on ruffly rattled through the hall as Pidge yelled again once in the building.

“Lance McClain! Stop right now or I swear I’ll turn on the security system!” 

I went down the stairs holding on to the strap of my bag, “relax Pidge I’ll be back in a few days.”  I said loud enough for her to hear getting looks from people coming out of their rooms as Pidge kept yelling I mentally added probably. Outside I slipped into a blue mustang that Pidge modified once. Pidge stood outside my door preventing it from closing. “God dammit Lance, why are you leaving? Is it cause of what I said because I apologize I’m sorry, your not ugly alright…” I stepped out of the car, and she took a step back leaving me to grab the door and pull it closed as I got back in.

“If you don’t come back McClain, I’m coming after your ass; you hear me!” She kicked the side of my car as I drove out of the parking lot ignoring the piercing eyes of others peeking out of the buildings. Hunk stood in the main buildings doorway looking upset too.

Driving made more since even with Hispanic music blasting in the base. I nodded my head occasionally singing along making over to Galra territory I turned down the volume and stopped outside a broken-down house and turned into the garage lowering the door on my way out. My fist hit the door ruffly, “Nyma! Come on I need a place to crash!!” The door opened quickly and her brother frowned,“she said go upstairs.” I walked passed him, “try not to keep me up all night this time!” He yelled annoyed, I smirked at him walking backwards to the stairs, “no promises.”

“Fuck you, McClain.”

“Pretty sure that’s your sisters job but I don’t mind the company.”

His face twisted in disgusted as I climbed the stairs dropping my bag and coat just inside Nymas bedroom door. “What’d you bring me this time baby?” She asked sweetly, and I reached in my jacket pocket putting weed in her hand. She frowned slightly, “fine but you could do better.”

I rolled my eyes pushing her blond hair behind her shoulder, “I’ll buy you a new top.” She frowned, “new outfit?” She smiled nodding, unbuttoning my shirt, “and?” I bit my lip, “necklace?” She grinned, “and?” Gritting my teeth a grabbed her hand lacing my fingers with hers, “a pair of shoes.” She kissed my bare chest, “good, tomorrow.” She stated between kisses pushing me on her bed and yanking her shirt over her head to reveal a pink bra, with flashy gems. Lowering herself over my lap and grinding down getting a low moan from my mouth my head falling on the mattress.


End file.
